Spock goes the weasel
by kickerandfriends
Summary: Spock has a very interesting surprise waiting for the captain in the bridge. wow!


Kirk entere the bridge to find nobody there and dimly lit. That is, nobody except the Vulcan lying face down, ass up in the captain's chair.

"do you like what you see, captain?" spock whispered, giving kirk an inviting wiggle.

Kick's eyes bulged at the meaty sight. "For a man who prides himself on such logic, you sure do penis!"

"well, so do you, captain, if you know what I mean."spock waggled his eyebrow like a furious crotch monkey at kirk. Kirk propelled his pants into the floor with such force that he flew into the air and hovered over spoicks anus. "Open wide" he growled as he ejected his cock from his undies. His man meat orbited around his first cock-mander's (as he liked to say) rump, but the orbit was TO DECAY.

spock moaned in pleasure as kirk rocketed his meaty jackhammer in and out of the first officer's ass at the speed of sound. "SHOULDN'T YOU USE LUBE?" spock shouted, trying to reach the captain over the sonic boom created by kirk's sausage rocket. "WHAT?" kirk screamed, unable to hear the vulcan over the sounds of his awesome lovemaking. "I SAID, LUUUBBEEE!" spock howled again, bucking and thrashing at the sheer force of the captains crotch rocket.

"WHAT WOULD WE NEED A CUBE FOR?" Kirk commanded thrustfully. "NO, LUBE! ELL-YOU-BEE-EE!" Spook grimacesd and grit teeth. "OH SHIT, DO I HAVE A BEE IN MY TEETH?" Kirk flew his soggy dick into his mouth and scrubbed at his teeth violently with it. "Fbucking splplacshe beeueshzh" he murmured, rolling his eyes and popping his hip. Spock snuggled up to jam's ken doll like crotch. "Oh you so seductive señor capitán" his Vulcan bone grew three sizes that day. And night. So much, infact, that it ruptured a hole in the roof of the bridge. "OH SPOIKCK YOU KNOW I LOVE THE BIG GREEN VULLLLLUPTIOIS VULCAN THUNDER BUMPER!" Kicker leapt onto SPOCKS penis hole and dig a bear hug into the inside, moaning sensually. As a bear does. A space bear. It was green.

"KICKER? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? THAT'S MY BIG GREEN VULLUPTIOUS BULCAN THUNDER BUMPER" kirk shouted, rocketing himself up to spocks penis hole and falcon pawnched kicker in the jaw, just before turning the big green space bar into delicious rasberry jelly. "NOW YOU ARE SAFE FROM THE INTERGALACTIV SPACE PERVERTS, MY LOVE. LET US MAKE SWEET JUICY ASS SANDWICHEDS TOGETHER" kirk shouted, launching himself back at spocks face.

Vulcan say not so loud/!" My love. Koocky kirsip Kirk say " ohhh ohh good yes SoRRY I just get to madangry and mansome when I see kickere try and to take my thundy bumpy lumpy jumpy scrubchy okay?" Spoik nod. Spock snatched captain cock from orbit station three and React taxes it to kick spaceball peenis. Kirk moans in Spock's sensitive ear point and he bites down on accident! Ohh noooo! "OH MY SPLIGGLES WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FLAGELLUM! ThAT WAS A NO FUN!r" And Spock replys "no I was bdsm to you" "oh I see" he was thwarted and dangle penesi :(

kirk noodled at spock "bdsm to me again, mr. spocik 3" and lifted his leg up seductivley over spocks shoulder. spock felt ther captains sexy leg hairs and said "ooh you so manry mistr captein sirr" and purredinto the captains genitals as he motorboated his meatsticsk.

"OHH" "OHHHHH" "OHHHHHIHHHHHH" "OUHHHH " "OHHOONGONHONN" "OH CORK I DID NOT KNOW YOU SPOKE FERENCH!" "I DO NOT IT IS JUST SPUD RUDDER MY BUTTEFLY BALLS OHHH HHHHHOHHHHHH OHHH" "OHHHHH KIRTLE YOU LIEK OHH OHHHHH " "YESS PLEASE GOOS S D SPOR GOUDA IN MY PEEPEE " "OHHHAOHAHAHAHAHHOHOHUHUHUHHHOHHH YOU ASK FOR AND RECIEVE!" Spock grinned and summoned liquid mizzarella cheese in his mouth to squirt into caption urethra. "OH SPOCK THAT NOT GOUDA " "YES I KNOW AHAHAHHAHAHH I AM IN THE KNOW" "YOU SLY SPACE DOG YOU" Kirk tremble with delight. Spock lubricant his fingers with rasperry jelly and coated Kiel's sphincter with it. "Ohh Kirk you wouldn't " Kirk moaned, slipping out his own name because he only masturbates to himself. "OH I WOULD!" Spock shrieked in passion as he rammed his whole hand into kirks captian colon. "AAHGH HARDER MORRE HARDER" Kirk whimpered loudly, remembering the time he fingered uhura but it was also Spock. Everyone is Spock. There are too many Spock for finger ! Kirk howl as spock shoves his arm into kirks ass up to his shoulder. Wow. "Take it, bitch." Kirk grasps his flamboyant rod in both fists and tugs hard. "AHHHH" Spock and Kirk yell as Kirk squeezes a white hot plasma cum into SPOCKS mouth and face and ears and even his hair! Wow! Spock gargles and disappears half way Down to legs and throbbing banana into Kirk. He zigzags through the moan maze of his superior's alimentary canal and appears out of Kitkat's face and nostrils. "kiss me like my mother does!" Spock shouted in extasy and slurped kirks' own semen ini his mouth. Kirk mouthed into Spock: you are my favorite.

Spock laughs as he gargle cum too? "BUT KIRK I AM REALLY YEOMAN RANNNNDDD AAHAHAHAHAHHAYAHAAHHAHAHAKWABWAHWAHWAMANGA" and Kirk say NOOOO and suck up his space splooge back up again. Kirk"HOW COILD YOU REALLY" "no nOT REALLY I AN SPOOKY" oh he sayagahaha and Kirk rejactulates as the speed of warp 10. His cum goes back in time and impregnames not only Spock last wednesday (space wednesay) butaalso SPOCK MONM. WOW?! Spock scream and presses transporter beam button with tail dildo and screams. OHHH SPOCK WHAT HAV DONE Spock thinks in his head as he thrusts into kirksp aorta. Kirk gargles in pleasure pain "oh the espn" and die. His body disingeterefates into semen. BUT NO SPERM. Already got prego you see. And Spock launches homing millsilles of ROCK HAR SPOCK SPACE SPEM (tm) and infirmerayes the semen cap tin Tim like In the infomercial. Spock pants in blissful exhaustion, "Oh, Kirk, that felt so amazing you made me believe in god." But Spock didn't say what he wrote next. He dragged the slurry with his tongue on his chest. It reads "my god is kirkidoodledoodle motherfucker" and Spock descends into space. Wow.

Theend! XD


End file.
